Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for optimizing plant process operations such as, but not limited to, alumina refining, fractionation, cryogenic expansion and gas processing and treating. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method and apparatus for improving feedforward, plural variable control techniques in plant process operations.